Never Been Kissed DISCONTINUED
by Coalesced
Summary: Bella goes back to High School when she receives an undercover story. Edward, her past bully, is her teacher! What should she do when she falls in love with this new him, since he doesn't seem to recognize her and thinks that she's really a student?BxE AH
1. Chapter 1

Never Been Kissed

Full Summary:

**Bella Swan is a reporter at Seattle Times. She was asked to go back to High School as an 18-year-old when she receives an undercover story. She goes back to Forks High to realize that her high school tormentor, Edward Cullen is her biology teacher! What should she do when she falls in love with this new Edward, especially when he doesn't seem to recognize her from High School and thinks that she's really a 18-year-old?**

**(I'm just borrowing the element of her going back as an 18-year-old from Never Been Kissed.)**

Disclaimer: I have no idea what's mine here, so I'm just going to declare that I own nothing.

Chapter 1: Day 0

* * *

BPOV

**Prologue**

I'm Isabella Marie Swan and I go by Bella. I have long brown hair that curls slightly at the bottom with dull brown eyes. I have a black belt in Judo and I'm the 20th best kick boxer in America. I'm a reporter for the Seattle Times. I'm a 24 years old virgin who hasn't gone past second base. Fuck, I didn't even get my first kiss.

Why?

I used to go to Forks' High. I used to be called Smella. Apparently, I stunk. I also used to wear thick glasses, have lots of acne and not to mention my favorite braces.

Oh, and guess what? I was bullied too.

And I'm going back to Forks' High as an 18 year old.

Joy.

* * *

Everyone wait for Mr Newton to arrive and start the meeting. He was late. As usual.

He arrived, holding a bagpipe in his hands while wearing an authentic Scottish kilt. He greeted everyone and played a short tune and the conference room exploded with applause despite the fact that he sucked.

Mr Newton smoothed his already slicked hair and handed his bagpipe to his assistant, Miranda.

"As you all know, Carmen here wrote the latest undercover story about Scottish Bagpipes industry. It was a very well-written piece of work, I must say." He paused and the clapping starts again. Carmen beamed and everyone smiled, even though about 75 percent of the people think that Carmen was a bitch.

"However, our audience didn't want to know about how hot Scottish guys were." He spat at Carmen's face. The room was silence, waiting for the next two words that were sure to come to anyone who got the undercover story assignment. Carmen froze and started taking deep breaths.

"You're fired!" Mr Newton barked the anticipated words.

Carmen burst into tears. She quickly gathered her stuff and practically ran out of the conference room.

Mr Newton heaved a long sign, "Another significant loss to our reporting department,"

_That sadistic fucker was probably laughing gleefully at Carmen's tear-streaked face._

"Anyway, we all have to move on. So… The next undercover story!" Everyone held their breath. As soon as you got chosen, you're practically 99.99 percent fired. Not that anyone has ever survived it; we just like to be optimistic.

Mr Newton rubbed his hand together like those villains in cartoons, "The next reporter shall be going back to high school!"

I snickered slightly. The video that tapes everything that during the assignment ought to be interesting. _Note to self: Buy lots of popcorn and make Emmett pay half before handing him his cup of popcorn._

Mr Newton rubbed his chin like he was deep in thought, "Obviously, she has to be youngest here…"

I froze. Fuck, no.

"Isabella!" he shouted like he made a shocking discovery.

"You have 1 month to make this work!" he chirped and whistled on his way out.

I. Am. Screwed.

* * *

"Emmett, you have got to help me!" I screeched the minute he closed the door to his sound-proof office.

Emmett sat down slowly and buried his head in his hands.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I can't help it!"

"Well, I can't quit because he would just send a letter to every publishing telling them how bad I was. And I would definitely lose my job because he's fucked-up!" I said, pacing about the room.

Emmett walked to me and placed his hands on my shoulders to stop my frantic pacing, "Bella. Times like these, we only have one solution."

I looked at him hopefully.

"We have to find a scoop _so big _that Newton would be happy with the sales."

I sighed. _I bet he didn't know about how Forks' High was for me…_

* * *

"Hey Smeeeelllaaaa!" Tyler dragged the nickname. I froze in my tracks.

It was my birthday today. And the only wish I wanted was to be left alone today, but apparently Lady Luck would dance with someone of the same gender.

He pushed me roughly from behind and I stumbled forward, falling onto the grounds with my knees and hands holding me up. I looked up. It was Edward Cullen, my main tormentor.

His head was cocked to one side and a lock of his unruly bronze hair fell in front of his eye. He had a smug smile on his face and skank number 1, Tanya, was hanging on his arm like an accessory.

Tanya gave out an ear piercing, high-pitched giggle, "Oh look, Eddiekins. It's Smella. Good job, Tyler!" She gave him a flirtatious wink.

"Yo, Ed!" Crony number three, Paul called.

They turned their heads and my face paled. It was a pie. Whipped cream decorated the pie with a small cherry on top.

Paul smirked, "Didn't you tell me it was Smella's birthday, Eddie? I brought pie for Smella's birthday _bash._"

Edward's smirk turns into a grin. He held his hand out to receive the pie.

_Dear God, if you're somehow really up there. Please… save me…_

Apparently God hates me, or I committed a heinous crime in my previous life, because I did get my _present_.

The whipped cream stuck to my hair, while the blueberry filling, still warm trickled down my face. _They were too much. Too much…_

Those were the last thoughts I had when I ran out of Forks' High and never looked back.

**A/N: Chapter 2 is up, PLEASE GIVE IT A TRY. It's just a click away.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Day 1

* * *

**(September 1****st****) Day 1- Monday**

Fuck.

Apparently, school doesn't start at 10, like the Seattle Times.

I brushed my teeth, while peeing. I got into my black tank top that hugged my figure while removing my pajamas shorts. I pulled up a pair of sweats, while I used my teeth to zip up my grey hoodie. I grabbed a slice of bread and slipped into my sneakers. I took my messenger bag off the hook and locked up my apartment.

I love multi-tasking.

I looked longingly at my red pickup truck before strapping on my helmet and jumping onto my motorcycle. It was faster this way.

* * *

I swerved into the carpark, dumped my helmet on the seat and ran to the office. I swung the door open to be met with the sight of a middle-aged woman who was reading a novel. I cleared my throat to get her attention.

Mrs. Cope, as I read on her name tag, quickly turned around to look for my file. In a town so small, she probably could remember that only one Ms. Swan would be joining the school today. She handed me my schedule, locker number and some other brochures that would 'ensure my safety and let me enjoy my day in school every single day'.

Gah…

"Oh, and the principal likes to give a 'talk' to every new student." She smiled brightly, gesturing to the small corridor on my right that leads to a door with a sign that hung outside, spelling 'Principal'.

I nodded.

"Sir, you wanted to see me?" I asked when I sat down on the hard plastic chair that faced the principal. I knew the Seattle Times had told him about the story, which is also why I managed to get in.

"Yeah. Just to clear things up, I already signed the gag order but I hope that you won't fabricate anything about the school. And of course, if someone is bothering or you simply need help, I'm asked to aide you in your story too."

I smiled. _That weasel made himself sound so good, when he was only after the money._

"Oh, and the Seattle Times had asked me to send you this." He said, pushing a brown package to me.

I said my thanks and took my package outside. I already knew what was inside. It was mandatory for everyone who took the undercover assignment. It was kinda like a goodbye video.

I poured the contents out. It was a badge and a note. This badge would record everything that happened here for the staff at the Seattle Times. It was kinda like an 'on air' program for them. They were no doubt already pressing their faces against the small screen that showed the video footage. I held the badge up to my face. Looking around and making sure that there was no one, I waved awkwardly to the badge and said, "Hi guys."

I pinned it on my hoodie and looked at the note:

_Bella, _

_**I**__t is important that you receive this letter._

_**H**__i, are you fine?_

_**A**__h… Everything is peachy…_

_**T**__he Seattle Times will fire me too, if you don't do a good job._

_**E**__verything rests upon your shoulders now._

_**N**__ever give up. _

_**E**__h… good luck?_

_**W**__e'll be waiting for the extremely well-written story._

_**T**__hanks._

_**O**__h, and I think I owe you money for…_

_**N**__othing –whistles-_

_Love, Emmett._

I chuckled silently. Trust Emmett to try to pass me a secret message… 'I HATE NEWTON'. I sighed, this was his personal way of giving encouragement and I really appreciated it.

I glanced at the blue sheet which was my schedule:

(1)World History

(2)Algebra

(3)English

(4)Lunch

(5)French

(6)Biology

(7)Gym

Oh, it's lunch period. Yay. More entertainment for Seattle Times and possibly some torture for me.

"_Hey Smella, I was wondering what deodorant you use and I figured it was the all-exclusive trashy smell! So here, I hope it helps!" Tanya chirped whilst dumping her tray of food on me instead of the rubbish bin._

I shuddered as that memory surfaced. I hated Tanya… The cafeteria was still quite empty as most people are probably putting their stuff in their lockers. I picked up a tray and strolled to the empty queue.

I picked up an apple and a packet of milk. I had hoped to know more about the complex minds of teenagers since I didn't exactly understand it when I was a teen. My mother always liked to describe me as someone who was born middle-aged.

Okay…

Option A: Socialize with the 'popular' and jocks.

Option B: Socialize with the outcasts.

Option C: Socialize with the nerds and geeks.

Or…

Option D: Socialize with some people my own age, like the TEACHERS! Possibly suck up to them too.

Option C was quite high, but I decided to face on my greatest fears first. By now, the cafeteria was quite filled up.

_How do you find the 'popular' and jocks?_

Easy. Look around, spot anyone tall and muscular? He's a jock. Spot anyone with super short skirts and tank tops so small that their boobs are nearly falling out? She's a 'popular' or really, just a slut.

I scanned the cafeteria and spotted a table _full_ of them. I walked towards them, trying to calm and confident, trying to not show that I was mentally freaking out.

"Hey," I greeted as I plopped down on their table. The whole table paused their chatter. Wow, you didn't need to do that… dudes… dudettes?

A blonde, wearing sluttish clothes with her fake boobs falling out gave me a look-over. In her disgusting high-pitched nasal voice, she asked, "Are you _like_ new here?"

_Somebody… just cut my ears off now._

"Yeah," I replied, wondering why it seems to be such a problem that I'm new.

A brunette behind her gave another high-pitched giggle.

_I swear that I will never ever insult Van Gogh again…_

"Apparently, no one _like_ taught you the rules. Rule number one, _like so totally __**don't**_ sit with us, unless you _like_ have some popularity in you. If not, _like_ don't sit us, loser." She insulted.

"Lauren, may I? May I?" the brunette squealed behind Lauren. Apparently, Lauren was the Queen Bee here.

Lauren smirked, "Like _whatever_."

Luckily, the brunette didn't giggle. I was ready to smash her head against the table if she did. She grabbed her packet of milk, walked over to me and dumped it on my head.

_I'm pretty masochistic, aren't I? 'Face my greatest fears,' what a crap of bull._

I quickly ran to the girls' toilet. One, so as to not crack her skull against the table. Secondly, I needed to check if my badge was intact. I took off my hoodie. It was ruined. Splotches of milk stains decorated the hoodie and I sighed.

I haven't received this treatment in years and I can't believe I'm coming back to relieve it again. _Why go through puberty twice?_ I took the badge out and pinned it to my tank top instead. I really hoped that it still worked. Tiny cameras like these cost a bomb and I'm sure Mr Newton won't be that appreciative.

I picked up my bag that was on the floor and dumped the hoodie into the dump. Hoodie Joe is down. I really needed to buy some extra hoodies and stop naming them because I get attached.

French was in Classroom 6. Which was in the East building…? No, West… Wait, do they even label their buildings? Which level was it again? WHERE THE FUCK IS MY MAP?

* * *

I had managed to find my French classroom just in time… for the lesson to end. My French teacher, who introduced herself as Ms Christelle, was a free-spirited woman who ensures the fact that you won't get caught sleeping in her class. She spouted French verbs at will and cursed in it pretty damn well.

I told her how sorry I was for being late and all the usual crap. She just waved her hand and told me her name. She said, I quote 'Don't worry, Isabella. In French class, _no one_ understands French, but at the end of this year, _everyone_ will speak French fluently!' She said with such expectant and hopeful eyes.

I couldn't bear to tell her that she was in for some disappointment this year…

I had made friends with a smart and kind girl named Angela. She offered to walk me to Biology, which was what she was having next too. I gave a small smile and followed her. We chatted along the way. A few guys threw glances at my exposed arms and flat stomach. I wanted to puke. I wasn't a piece of meat.

We entered the biology lab, which only had a handful of students. Angela blushed as she whispered goodbye and went to sit next to a brown-haired guy whose head was bobbing to the music that was blaring through his iPod. Angela looked so blissful sitting next to him despite the fact that he was paying no attention to her.

The slutty outfitters came in. By now, I knew their names were Lauren and Jessica for Angela had informed me earlier.

If I thought what they wearing during lunch were revealing, this would be considered live porn. Their tank tops which had the word 'sexy' on Lauren and 'cute' on Jessica were even tighter and ended just below their boobies. Their stomachs were bare and their mini-skirts… weren't, well… mini-skirts. More like belts.

_Disgusting_. I went to the table which was still empty. I took out my notebook and a pencil. I was thinking of several topics to write on, but it didn't seemed to wander out of the 'eating disorders' topic.

Just then, the bell rang and the remaining students piled in and filled up the tables, leaving me the only person without a partner. I smiled internally and did a mental happy dance. I saw from the corner of my eye that Lauren and Jessica pushed their boobs up and powdered their make-up caked face.

A bronze-haired male entered the classroom, carrying a weird looking plant with a stack of papers. He was wearing a white lab coat and a pair of black-rimmed glasses. I held my breath as I had only saw the side view of his face.

_Please don't let it be… Please don't let it be… Please don't let it be… Please don't let it be… Please don't let it be…_

EDWARD FUCKIN' CULLEN!

He turned his body to face the class. He looked just like he did in high school… His messy array of bronze hair, his chiseled jaw and high cheekbones, his piercing emerald green eyes and that pair of plump, totally kissable lips. He was still just as gorgeous.

I quickly placed my head on my arms, pretending to sleep and meanwhile hoping that he didn't realize who I was,

"Good Afternoon class," he greeted. His voice was smooth like honey draped over my ears. Just like how he sounded in high school…

"Oh, we have a new student today?" He questioned, no doubt looking at me. I crossed my fingers under the table and hoped that he wouldn't ask me to look up, introduce myself, talk to him or anything that would reveal me.

"Um… Would you like to introduce yourself?" He asked. I squeezed my eyes together in the darkness and mentally freaked out. I bet there isn't a book on how to introduce yourself to your high school tormentor.

"Uh… No… I have… eh, a cough," I said in a gruff voice, trying to hide my true one. I even added in a fake cough for good measure.

I would bet my life that he was raising his perfectly shaped eyebrows now…

"Okay…" he dragged out, probably wondering what kind of student am I, since I was claiming to be sick for the first day in school.

"Oh, Edward… You _like_ don't have to bother about that newcomer!" Lauren whined out like a pathetic bitch.

"Ms. Mallory, I would like you to call me Professor Cullen instead." He said in a strained voice as I quickly dumped my notebook and pencil into my bag.

Without raising my face, I placed my bag in front of my covered face. Holding it up, I stood up; making sure that my bag shielded me from Edward's curious eyes. Of course, my perfect balance had to come in just at the right moment…

Then again, it could be that guy's fault for putting his bag in the way. It could be Edward's fault for not ending up as a DJ like I thought he would be. It could be Renee's fault for passing on her clumsy gene. Heck, it could be my fault for even being born!

But, I was putting all my money on that guy's fault for putting his humongous bag out of the way. Simply said, I tripped.

My bag flew out of my hand and landed at Edward's feet while I was sprawled out on the floor. My face flat against the cold tiles and for the people at Seattle Times, they would have thought they blacked-out.

I heard sniggering from the sluts and… well, practically the whole class, but I'm just out against those girls.

My face flushed red and I really _really_ didn't want to stand up. I don't think he saw my face. Yet.

"Are you okay?" Concern laced his words. Concern that I have never thought would come out from him.

"Yeah… Happens all the time," I mumbled. They were probably thinking why my face was still plastered to the floor.

Well, I have to get up eventually…

I stood up, dusting myself. I finally met his green eyes that were boring into mine. A flash of recognition crossed his eyes, but it was so fast, I may have imagined it.

He smiled at me.

Wait… WHAT? Edward Cullen smiled… at me?

"You must be our new student, Bella Swan." He greeted, shaking my trembling hand while handing over my bag that landed at his feet.

"You look really sick. Maybe you should go to the nurse's office." He suggested while leading me out of the lab, his hand on my back.

"Th-thank you," I stuttered out.

A warm smile graced his face, "You're welcome." He said as he shut the door.

_He didn't recognize me…_

Part of me wanted to dance gleefully as my cover hadn't been blown. The other part wanted to cry as I had always hoped that somehow he would remember me as I had remembered him, after all, he did ruin my high school experience.

I walked slowly to the nurse's office. Might as well skip Gym and go home earlier… Just then, my phone rang.

"BEEEE!" He squealed into the phone.

"Em, that was just plain disgust running into my ear."

His laughter boomed through the tiny receiver

"Anyway, I know how you hate Gym, so you can just skip it. Come straight to the office. We have lots and lots of brainstorming to do. Oh, and Rosie-poo invited you over for dinner."

"I'm so telling Rose that you called her by that ridiculous nickname." I threatened, while smiling as my steps quickened.

"I'M TELLING YOU, SHE SECRETLY LIKES IT!" He screamed.

"That's as possible as you cheating on your hair strand named Humphrey."

"His name is Nick! WHATEVER, BELLA! You're no fun!" He screeched.

"Jesus, calm down, Em. I've reached the nurse's office, so I'm hanging up."

"Yeah yeah… Oh, have you realized that penny head called you Bella Swan instead of what Seattle Times registered you as?"

I froze in my tracks.

"How did he know that you preferred being called Bella instead of Isabella? Oh well, we have loads to talk about. See you later." He hung up.

_He remembered._

**A/N: Review and I will post soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed or alerted. THEY REALLY MADE ME HAPPY! There were lots of alerts but only 10+ reviews. I hope that the next few chapters will make those who didn't review, review :D**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to the first 3 reviewers!**

**Thanks to Lela, porkkana and Angeltales321! And of course all the others who review. I honestly didn't expect so many reviews and it just made my heart soar.**

**P.S Um… in the prologue I said that Bella was called 'Smella' cos she stunk, but it's "apparently" she did. So I'll just clear the confusion and tell you that the bullies were just trying to find an excuse to call her "Smella".**

**Review! I'll reply to every single one with thank-you note! And also could you just indicated whether you actually read the top author's note in your review? Please! **

**Oh and anyone mind explaining what 'hits' are in the traffic for the stories?**

**(September 2****nd****) Day 2- Tuesday**

I had driven my pick-up truck today as I had actually woken up on time. I wore the same as yesterday, except it was Hoodie Peach today. You might have guessed that it was peach-colored. Emmett and I hadn't got much ideas for the story yesterday, though Rose and him did get a laugh out of my 'face-my-fears' move. I swear those two were as insensitive as blocks of wood.

I checked that my badge was on as I strutted to my first period, 'World History'. I plopped down on my desk and plugged in my earphones to my iPod, blasting 'New Divide' by Linkin Park. It has totally _nothing_ to do with the fact that I want to drown out Lauren's and Jessica's gossip-y, high-pitched voices behind me.

I decided to do some work once again. I took out my notebook and pencil. A minute past and all I did was doodling some swirls on my notebook. Wait, that swirl with the other swirl looked like it made a squirrel! I could be Picasso number 2 instead of reporting!

_Who the fuck am I kidding?_ That just looked like a piece of swirly shit. Maybe if you looked clearer, it could look like a…

That teacher better arrive now. I'm so bored, I'm trying to find out what my inconsistent swirls looked like.

The bell rang and a blonde-haired dude came in. He had blue eyes and his hair was slightly curled. Is it me or does his hair look like my swirls?

I have to stop thinking about those damn swirls.

He turned to face the class.

Fuck. My. Life.

It was Jasper Whitlock… JASPER WHITLOCK.

Jasper was Alice's fiancé. Alice was my best friend in college. Jasper loved history and I wouldn't doubt that he would become a history teacher. BUT WHY HERE?

My cover was in so much danger of being exposed it wasn't funny. His eyes scanned the room, possibly checking that each student was in class. His blue eyes stopped on me and he narrowed them. He lowered his head while still looking at me and quickly glance at the paper to check.

"Isabella Swan? The new student?" He asked me, arching his eyebrow. His southern drawl was in full power and I heard Lauren and Jessica swooned behind me.

I raised my hand up and timidly squeaked out, "Here."

Jasper furrowed his eyebrow and excused himself out of the classroom. My phone rang.

_That weasel was trying to prove himself right…_

Well, if I let him in on secret, he'll keep it a _secret_, no?

I answered the call and said in my sweetest voice, "Yes?"

"Bella? Why am I seeing your evil twin in my classroom for 18 year-olds? Last time I checked, you were 24." He asked with a hint of amusement.

"It's for my job, okay? I'm here for an undercover story."

"_Undercover story?_ The one you bitch about to Alice every time you see her? Wait, how did you get in here? I swear, Bella, if it's , I'll make sure that you are expelled immediately." He ended harshly.

Jasper's record wasn't as clean as he hoped it would be. There was a period of his life when he dealt with drugs and illegal stuff. Alice was the one who pulled him out of the business. And was the guy who created his fake identities. Jasper wasn't proud of this and only his closest friends and family knew about this.

"Chillax. It's just some bribing done by the Seattle Times. Now get your ass back here or I'll report you for skiving. Oh, by the way, you should know that this remains between you, me and the principal, okay?"

He chuckled, "See you soon."

Jasper re-entered the classroom and gave me a wink. Except those two morons behind me thought it was for them and swooned even further.

Algebra was indescribable… English was awesome…

I had already thought of something to write about. I mean, LOOK AT THE MASSIVE SOCIAL HEIRACHY PRESENT! Anyone that doesn't wear slutty clothes, doesn't do a sport, isn't rich is an OUTCAST or they simply blend into the background.

It didn't have to do with the fact that I was new, really. I bet it was because of Hoodie Joe. I mean, last week, a new guy with blonde hair and pretty brown eyes came to school in a BMW and designer jeans. Flirtatious winks were thrown, man-hugs were given and he was welcomed into the table like a god.

What a terrible world we live in. Heck, I even thought of the headline: 'Social Outcasts Have No Social Peace'.

Okay… That just sucked.

I pushed opened the cafeteria doors and sticky liquid fell on me. _Glue._

_I was wearing my hood up, hoping that Edward and co. would be kind on me today. It was Charlie's and Renee's divorce anniversary and it was a touchy day for Charlie. I had hoped that I wouldn't be a crying mess or beating the crap out of my punching bag at night so that I could at least comfort my father._

_I had no such luck._

_The minute I reached my locker, I was pushed from behind. I fell onto the floor and my books were scattered everywhere. _

"_EWWW…. Do you smell something here?" Tanya's pinched her nose and her nasal voice rang throughout the empty hallway. _

_Arriving early in school was no help at all… _

Tears stung my eyes and humiliation flushed through me.

I ran.

I just ran away. I didn't have an exact place to go to or an exact person. My phone rang and I paused in my tracks to fish it out of my bag.

Emmett's name flashed across the screen.

"Bella? Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

Oh God, the whole of Seattle Times saw the accident.

"I'm alright," I sniffed. _I should probably find a toilet._

"Bella, if you want to…"

"Emmett, I can handle this, okay?" I snapped. Instantly, I felt bad for being so harsh on Em. It wasn't his fault.

"Look Em, I'm really sorry. But I have to find a toilet now. We'll talk about this when school's over, kay?"

Emmett grunted, no doubt displeased that he could only watch as I suffer and not do a thing. He was kind of like my unofficial older brother.

I wandered around aimlessly. I was lost. I leaned against the wall and slid down easily because of the glue. I hugged my knees against my chest and laid my head on them.

"Bella?"

I looked up to see Jasper. He sighed and sat next to me.

"I see you're in a sticky situation, eh?" He asked, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

I laughed quietly, "I'm already stuck."

He sighed and sat next to me in silence. Jasper just knew what to do to let people feel all mushy inside and reveal whatever is bothering them.

"They dumped glue on me." I finally revealed.

"Bella, remember how Alice got me out of my 'rebellious period'?" He asked, wincing at little at the end. I knew he really regretted ever being in that business.

"She told me that I wasn't 'Casper', the uncatchable drug dealer. I was _Jasper Whitlock_."

"And that helped you?" I was skeptical that such a small thing could make such a big difference.

He chuckled, "You never know, Bella. Now, try. Say that you aren't 'Smella' anymore. You are ISABELLA SWAN."

"I'm not 'Smella' anymore. I'm Isabella Swan." I tried.

"You were just humoring me. Now, do it for _yourself_. Say it again with much more enthusiasm. Shout it out!" He cheered me on, his blue eyes twinkling with excitement.

I laughed and screamed, "I'M NOT 'SMELLA' ANYMORE! I'M ISABELLA SWAN!"

Instantly, I felt better, more confident and left all those emotional baggage I had from high school on the floor. _I wasn't 'Smella' anymore._

Jasper pat me on my back, then retracted his hand in disgust, "Let's get you some clothes, shall we? I have some in my office."

"Why do you…" I asked, confused.

He cut me off, "Alice. That's all I'm giving you."

I laughed and followed behind him. Even in times like these, Alice seems to be the one saving us.

After getting a tank top and a pair of skinny jeans from Jasper, I made my way to Biology. Lunch was almost ending. I had also called Emmett to apologize and guess where I am having dinner at tonight again.

I contemplated not going for Biology. Questions regarding _our _previous meeting had swarmed my head with questions. Like: '_Why didn't he pull me out for a heart-to-heart chat as to why I'm appearing in his class?' _or_ 'Why did he pretend that he didn't know me when he did?' _and_ 'Why didn't he become a radio DJ with that smooth voice?'_

I couldn't ditch anymore lessons. I had arrived late yesterday, pretended to be sick during Biology and ditched Gym.

I took a few deep breaths and calm myself down before twisting the doorknob slowly, revealing a thin strip of the room inside. I pushed it opened and relief flooded me immediately when I saw that he was in class. Yet. I made my way to the same seat. I plugged in my iPod to enjoy my small victory of not seeing Edward Cullen. I heard the stomping off feet and immediately turned up the volume of my iPod.

"UGHH… Did you hear that Eddie's not in school?" Lauren screeched in her annoying high-pitched voice that made me want to tear my ear out. Or her mouth. Either was alright. Okay, maybe her mouth is better.

"I KNOW RIGHT? It's like so saddening and I already broke a nail today!" Jessica whined.

Then I caught what she previously said, 'Eddie's not in school'. Right now, I couldn't care about how much I wanted to sew Lauren's lips together or how Jessica sound like an annoying whimpering bitch. All I care was those 4 words, '_Eddie's not in school_'. I wanted to jump up and dance my happy dance that was created when I was 7, but everyone would probably stare and I would get suspended or something like that. So I settled for a huge goofy grin that was imprinted on my face for the rest of the day.

I knocked on the dark mahogany door. The door pulled opened to reveal Emmett with a goofy grin. I smiled and entered the house, seeing Rosalie setting the table.

"Oh, Bells… WE HAVE ANOTHER GUEST!" Emmett exclaimed loudly in my face. I raised an eyebrow but nodded and didn't think much into it.

When Rosalie had set the table, placed the casserole dish on the table with a large bowl of salad, this mystery guest hadn't arrive yet. This could only mean one thing… 3 crisp knocks were heard and Em and Rose broke out of their loving gazes. Em went to get the door and GUESS WHO?

Jacob Black. The über rich guy who inherited his father's money, hence being a billionaire, thus his man-whorish ways and the constant need to be 'fashionably late'.

"Jake!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around my best friend.

"Bella!" He exclaimed with just as much enthusiasm.

"What am I? Oxygen?" Rosalie teased. (**A/N: Get it? Cos oxygen is invisible…**)

Jake waggled his eyebrows, "Yeah. It's because I need you, Rose."

"Hey, hey, hey. No hitting on the ladies at the table," Em warned teasingly but stole a kiss from Rose anyway.

Everyone laughed and settled down to start dinner.

"So… I heard you got the undercover story…" Jake said casually. _Too casually_. Emmett must have told him!

I glared at Emmett who adverted his eyes. I look back at Jake and nodded stiffly.

"Itseemsfun, canijoin?" Jake mumbled quickly. (**It seems fun, can I join?**)

"WHAT? JAKE! WHY DO YOU WANT TO GO THROUGH HIGH SCHOOL AGAIN? ARE YOU INSANE?" I shouted at him. After being a reported for so long, my ears were trained to pick up the words no matter how soft, how fast or how intelligible. But if it's intelligible, we usually make up something. Oops, that was classified information. Anyway…

I saw Em stealthily handed a crumpled fifty dollar note to Rose while she mumbled something along the lines of 'Told you she'd over-react'.

Blocks of wood.

Jake held up his hands in surrender, "Look, Emmett told me about your incident in school." I flinched.

"Look Bells, I'm really bored right now. And it could aide me in writing my future novels!" Right, did I mention that Jake had a huge sum of inheritance money from his dad that could last him 3 _lifetimes_?

"You don't even like writing." I stated bluntly.

"Um… it's an adventure for me! And I could totally help you with your undercover story. I mean, I could get you _popular_!" I was about to shout at him to just buy Seattle Times, so that he could save my ass. But I heard the word 'popular'.

"Jake, you can't just waltz into High School and be popular." _Liar. Remember that guy with the cool blonde hair and a BMW? _He totally became popular on his first day, but I ain't going to let Jake get that tidbit of information. Seriously, no one should be allowed to repeat High School, that's like just plain torture.

"I bet you I can," Jake commented smugly. _Asshole_.

"Nope. I don't want to see you in school tomorrow, whatever I say. IS FINAL." I finished with authority.

There was no way in hell I was going to allow Jake to attend High School again. No way, over my dead body.

**A/N: HEY HEY PEEPS. Oh and anyone mind explaining what 'hits' are in the traffic for the stories?**

**Question: Do you think that Jacob will end up in Forks High anyway?**

**Leave your answer in a review and of course feel free to ask me anything. Make your reviews as creative as possible or as weird as possible even if you need to tell me that you don't like trout or something along the lines. Please review! I promise to reply to everyone's.**

**P.S I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, IT'S JUST THAT FANFICTION HAD SOME PROBLEMS AND I COULDN'T POST MY CHAPTERS!**

**P.S.S I'm looking for a penpal :) Check out my profile :D:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**Just to clear things up: When Bella fell down, everybody was seated already, so nothing happened to her swirls or her stuff :) and when Jasper called her, she was talking out loud, maybe it was more of whispers, but the class didn't notice cos' they were talking. I mean, if a teacher goes out of the classroom, you start blabbering to your friends, right? Or is it just me? Thanks 'caww' for pointing this out :) and your long reviews make me smile :D Of course, everyone else's does too!**

**Oh and thank ****you Maestro4EvarMore for giving such a splendid answer for the hits and even telling about the visitor part which I was secretly wondering about :)**

**I shan't say much. Read on!**

* * *

**(September 3****rd****) Day 3- Wednesday**

"May I inquire as to why you're here right next to me in a Senior Class for 18-year-olds and why Jasper keeps throwing smirks at me, making the two idiots behind swoon?" I asked coldly, not even bothering to look at _him._

Jake laughed, "Because I'm cool like that."

"No, you're not." I muttered through my clenched teeth.

"How can you be here? You looked like those old man with long white goatees." I hissed out.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Jacob giving me the what-is-wrong-with-you look, and he said it slowly, like I was a mentally slow, "Bella, you're 24. I'm **22.**"

I turned to glare at him. He mumbled something about me having killer intent and the rest of the lesson passed in silence. I was making my way to algebra when I realized that Jake was following me.

"Jake, if I wanted a bodyguard, I would have hired one. Stop following me!" I hissed at him.

He looked innocently at me, "What are you talking about, Bella? I'm just going to my next period." He pretended to look at his timetable and said nonchalantly, "Algebra."

I ignored him throughout Algebra even when he kept trying to catch my attention across the room. I also pretended that I didn't know him in English, which he _coincidentally _had with me too. After slamming my locker shut, I brisk-walked to the cafeteria, hoping to avoid Jake.

No such luck.

Jake matched my pace with ease, "Hey, I'll probably be super popular. So, do you want my help?" He asked smugly.

"Don't get overconfident. It's impossible that _you _will become popular." I shook my head while laughing and secretly crossing my fingers behind my back.

Jake was good-looking, funny, out-going and he definitely had designer jeans. But I really hoped that if he didn't turn out to be popular, he would leave. This was _my_ undercover story, _my_ past and _my_ fight. I didn't need him to get injured or something.

Once we entered the cafeteria, Jake strutted up to the 'popular' table. I just stood there and watched as the scene unfolds itself.

"Hey, what's up? I'm Jacob."

Lauren and Jessica looked at him, giving him the onceover. A jock spoke up, eyes shining with excitement, "Dude, was the new BMW yours?"

Jake fished out his car keys and threw it at the jock, "Knock yourself out, man."

That jock caught it with ease and grinned goofily, "Welcome to the table, man. You play…" And they duo started talking about sports as others join in while the sluts threw in flirtatious comments and continuously show that their eyes had a twitching problem.

What world am I living in? Just because he's wearing designer jeans and I'm wearing sweats, just because he drives a BMW and I drive an old beat-up truck, makes him popular and me a loser? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?

I quickly grab an orange and a packet of juice and settle down on an empty table. I ignored the sly winks and the smug grins that Jake was trying to send to me.

* * *

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

Okay, now place your hand on the doorknob and twist it open. It's not that hard. I burst through the door to see that about half that class was already there. Lauren and Jessica weren't there _yet._ I sat down on my seat and started listening to a random song.

I had French with Jacob too but it just so happened that this Biology period was full and he couldn't have Biology with me. The two sluts strutted in and plopped themselves onto the chair, like they were exhausted, which means I shouldn't visit any janitor's closet anytime soon.

Those two began primping themselves, which means that _Professor Cullen_ was coming to class today. I groaned and decided to face him, since I definitely would in this couple of weeks. But, I wouldn't tell Rose or Emmett that I was actually preparing myself for another 'face-my-fears' move. They would probably laugh till they piss in their pants. Like I said, blocks of wood.

The bell rang, students filled up the lab and _Professor Cullen_ entered. In his arms was a box, a stack of papers and he was wearing that damn pair of black-rimmed glasses that made him looked so smexy. I wonder if he knew that hot nerds were my type… Nahh, he so wasn't dressing to impress me. He probably needed glasses anyway and just somehow manage to pull it off so well.

He placed the box on the table and laid the papers down before adjusting his slightly crooked glasses. He faced the class and greeted us, "Today is going to be the best day ever!"

He seems cheerful enough… "We're dissecting RATS!" He said joyfully.

Silence filled the lab. Apparently, everyone isn't as keen on rats as he thought. And I feel slightly sick, thinking that the box he was carrying could actually be containing those dead rats. Maybe he was secretly a Necrophile and these rats were pets to his corpse bride…

My imagination is running wild again… Ahh, the perks of being a creative reporter.

Lauren raised her hand, "Eddie," Edward cringed and I hid a snigger.

"Since there's an odd number of students in this class, I was like thinking you and I could totally _do it together_." I'm sure everyone caught that slut-worthy innuendo she made.

"LIKE HEY? What about me?" Jessica whined.

"Stop acting like a bitch, _Jessie_. Just pair up with the new girl." She sneered at her _best friend_. Talk about strong bonds of friendship.

"Um… I would suggest you stay with Ms. Stanley, Ms. Mallory. And for the rest of you, the person next to you would be your lab partner for this practical." I smiled as I saw a goofy grin come upon Angela and a small smirk on the guy next to her. They so want each other.

Then I realized… Who's my partner then? OHHH, PLEASE DON'T LET ME BE WITH LAUREN AND JESSICA… PLEASE DON'T… PLEASE DON'T… PLEASE…

"And Isabella can do her practical with me, since I have yet to see how her performance in Biology is like…"

DO… PLEASE DO PUT ME WITH LAUREN AND JESSICA. WE'RE LIKE SO TOTALLY BEST FRIENDS.

But, Edward Cullen ain't a mind reader. He couldn't hear my internal screaming beyond the fake smile that was plastered and taped onto my face. He handed out the dead rats and I had to take several deep breaths to calm myself. Then, the trays of equipment to dissect the rat.

After he got the whole class settled and started, he came to my table and placed the dead rat in front of me. Goosebumps rose on my arm and I tried to subtly move away from the carcass. I didn't dare to breathe but I really needed air. I gulped and glanced at him. He was staring at me… For god knows what reason.

He pushed the dead rat towards me and handed me a scalpel. I toyed with the scalpel and breathed in out in regular motions. I couldn't afford to get nervous and have a panic attack.

With shaking gloved hands, I touch the furry soft rat and slice open its body. Blood oozed out from the cut and I could faintly see the muscle tissues of the rat. I dropped the scalpel and pushed it as far from me as possible.

"You're my partner, aren't you? Try to attempt the rest." I commanded Edward, while trying to keep my lunch down.

He smirked, took the scalpel and pushed the contents inside, trying to find a certain organ. He took the forceps and dragged out a tiny red piece thingy that looked exceedingly squishy. He dropped it into a small plastic bag that was labeled 'heart'.

"This is the heart." He said, while wagging the plastic bag in front of me. No shit Sherlock, you placed the rat's lungs into a plastic bag labeled 'heart' for the fun of it.

He placed the plastic bag on the table and I could see that the heart plop onto the table and I really could just puke right then.

He pushed the carcass towards me, "Your turn."

I peered at the rat. Its bloody organs mixed up and its fur was sticking together due to the blood.

I begun having trouble breathing and my stomach was doing flips. Then, black spots started appearing and I saw double. I shivered, allowed the darkness to consume me and collapse onto the floor.

* * *

**A/N: LOL. I had never dissected a rat before, so I googled 'dissecting rats'. I saw a picture. Then went to the toilet and out came my lunch. Seriously. It was so disgusting! **

**Question: Have you ever dissected anything? Share your experience! And would you like an EPOV? It would reveal more about the story… So would you prefer to be kept in suspense or a revelation faster? I'm so confused as to how to continue!**

**Leave your answer in a review and of course feel free to ask me anything. Make your reviews as creative as possible or as weird as possible even if you need to tell me that you don't like ham or something along the lines. Please review! I promise to reply to everyone's.**

**I'll say thanks in advance!**


	5. Chapter 5: DAY 3 CONT'D With Note

**A/N: Important note at the end!**

**Chapter 5: Day 3 (Cont'd)**

BPOV

My head was heavy and the air was stale. My neck felt slightly sticky, it was really warm. What a way to wake up… My eyes fluttered opened and I was prepared to face another day of school. When I realized… I was already at school. I was pretty sure this was the nurse's office.

I groaned as I pushed the thick quilt that was wrapped around me till my neck and slowly suffocating me. The room's window was closed and the heater was on. No wonder I felt so warm, to the point of hot.

I sat up and held my head in my hand as I felt blood pounding in my ears. I yawned. Rather loudly, I must add.

"Bella?" I turned to see Edward CULLEN! He was sitting on the couch and he looked like he just woke up. He must have fallen asleep and my loud yawn must have woken him up. Then again it could be the annoying buzz from the old heater. Well, I'm sorry if I don't wish to be blamed for Edward's waking from his beauty sleep.

"Thank God, you're alright." He said with a sigh of relief. Wow, he's really concerned about his students.

"Wha-what happened?" I asked, still woozy from sleep.

"You fainted and I brought you here. I've been here since then. It's…" He paused as he glanced at the clock. "8.00pm. Wow, it's late. Do you want a ride home?" He offered.

I blushed at the prospect of sitting together in the same small space as Edward. FINE, FINE! I'll admit it. I had those kind of school-girl crush on him since High School. Even though he terrorized me, he still had a handsome face with nice muscles. It's not my fault my hormones react.

"That would be nice," I answered shyly. _GOD, NO! NO, BELLA! NO! Stop acting like a love-sick teenager whose hot teacher had offered a ride home!_

He paused momentarily. He didn't think I was going to accept the offer, right? OH BOY, OH BOY. I bet he was thinking it was those kind of conversations that go like that:

A says, "Do you want a ride home?"

B replies, "Oh, thanks, but I'll be okay" while secretly shouting in her head, '_ASK ME AGAIN! ASK ME AGAIN! I'LL SAY YES!'_

A smiles brilliantly, "Okay!" while thinking '_Woohoo! She didn't say yes._'

That sneaky little weasel.

I must have been deep in thoughts or I had hit my head when I fell which kinda explains some of the tiny black dots I've been seeing because the next thing I knew, Edward was holding the door opened with an eyebrow raised.

"Aren't you coming?"

I blinked several times. "Oh. Oh!" I quickly grabbed my bag and followed him out. Sometimes I was **just a little slower than others in processing things.**

Edward was still driving a Volvo. I swear that guy had some sort of obsession with it or something. I decided to voice my thoughts, "Why do you like Volvos so much?"

"How do you know?"

OH. FUCK. Might as well declare me the official worst undercover reporter right now… How many times has my cover been threatened? Well, this time it's just not threatened.

I chanced a glance in his direction, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Uh… I'm one of those fan girls of yours that stalk your biography, thus knowing that your brand of cars are Volvos." I swallowed, hoping he'll buy the lie.

He scoffed-smirked, "Oh well, should I be careful about my imminent danger? From you? The obsessed fan girl?"

"Uhh… You should be. I guess." I mumbled. Couldn't I just said it was a 'lucky guess'? I'm an idiot.

**End.**

A/N: I'm serious. It ends here. I'm really sorry.I really like this story, but I'm kinda on a mission to find my direction in life and until I find it, I'm not going to get addicted to FanFiction. I'm sorry to all my reviewers… But Never Been Kissed ends here.

But I'm giving this **story up for adoption** (There are a few things I would love to say to the 'adopter' but contact me in a PM/Review or whatever. I will still get notifications from FanFiction)

I'm sorry and I love you in a totally platonic way, reviewers. Thanks for all the support, I couldn't have done it without you.

-Dare2Dream97/Melanie.


End file.
